


Pizza Dog's Humans

by 2spooky4u, your mom (2spooky4u)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Dog - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Moving In Together, POV Animal, Pets, Pizza, happiness, lucky - Freeform, pizza dog - Freeform, pizza party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/2spooky4u, https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/your%20mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had one human, the one who he had named Clint, until he had two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Dog's Humans

Pizza Dog was happy. He had his human to take care of him and feed him pizza, delicious pizza. His human seemed happy, and there were no loud, mean, smelly Giant Air Monsters trying to disrupt his happiness. His human had another human bring pizza to the door often. 

 

 

 

 

 

They ate the pizza together, the human speaking its own nonsense language, spouting idiotic noises all of the time. But he did not need to understand the words to know that the human was content. Pizza Dog was content, too. He had trained his human well. They lived a simple life, full of walks and naps and baths and most importantly, pizza. 

 

 

 

 

Until his human began to smell different. 

 

 

 

He usually smelled like that weird white bubble stuff that he put in his head fur, and the other weird stuff that he put on his neck fur to remove it, strange customs that Pizza Dig would never fully comprehend. The human smelled like Pizza Dog and food, pizza especially. 

 

 

 

Soon, what had been a faint hint of a female human previously too insignificant to pay any attention to began to grow stronger and stronger, becoming more and more prominent. It began to overshadow all of the other human scents that his human regularly acquired whenever Pizza Dog let him go out unsupervised. 

 

 

 

And then, a female human who Pizza Dog recognized by the new scent on his human began to come over, joining their pizza nights and sleeping in the human's nest with him. He smelled like her and she smelled like him. They ate pizza a lot, and soon his initial jealousy at his human's divided attentions died down. He was still fed pizza and he was starting to train the female. 

 

 

 

So he decided to adopt her, letting her bring her multicolored detachable furs to be stored with his human's in the big wooden boxes that opened and closed. He let her permanently share the nest and wash herself in the waterfall that his human washed himself in. 

 

 

 

He even let the strange red-furred human pet him, though he still preferred the affections of the male human. 

 

 

 

But as their scents began to mingle more and more, they began to smell identical aside from the basic indicators of gender, and Pizza Dog officially had two humans who bought him pizza, delicious pizza, summoning the magic man who smelled like pizza to their home, to pull pizza out of his black bag. The home was comfy and warm. The humans were happy, and so was Pizza Dog. 

 


End file.
